Midnight Intruders
by just-my-unfortunate-luck
Summary: Some intruders sneak into the Lair late at night and the brothers have to wake up to deal with them.


His scream and the shattering of glass is what woke up all his brothers. It was the middle of the night and they were in the lair. They were supposed to be safe.

The screeching of something inhuman denied that.

Leo was the first to burst out of his room, mask only half on and swords in hands.

Raph burst out next with only his sais in hand, mask left hanging in his room.

Donnie stumbled out of his own room last, bo staff gripped tightly as he wildly looked around to correctly place his surroundings as that of the hallway outside their bedrooms and not the pit just outside his lab. So much for sleeping in his room for once.

The three brothers see each other, confirm who the scream didn't belong to, and then turn as one to look at Mikey's room. The door is wide open, speaking of a lack of presence within.

Another yell and the sound of something metal hitting concrete sent the brothers scrambling towards the kitchen.

Right before they reach the curtain to the kitchen, something comes flying out with a screech.

The brothers screech to a halt and stare at the creature having just been sent flying out.

"Ice cream kitty?" Raph asks.

She lets out a yowl in reply and hisses towards the curtain.

Donnie scoops her up in his arms as Leo and Raph charge through the curtain.

The kitchen is black but having lived in the dark sewers their whole lives gives the turtle a form of natural night-vision.

They manage to count three figures bounding around the kitchen in a haphazard fight.

One they easily recognize as their youngest brother, seeming to be swinging around two frying pans seeing as though his nunchakus are probably back in his room.

The other two figures the brothers can't recognize, even if they seem vaguely familiar. They leap forward to help their brother in the fight.

Donnie enters the kitchen a second later and looks around as well at the now five fighting figures. The intruders clearly just lost momentum.

With ice cream kitty in his arms, Donnie realizes it probably would be best if he didn't jump into the fray, so he settles with trying to identify the two new figures.

Not even a minute in and Donnie lets out a groan. He recognized the vague shapes and fighting style of the two intruders. "You gotta be pulling my plastron."

He reaches over and turns the lights on. Everyone pauses to readjust to the light.

"Shini?"

"Karai!"

The three remaining brothers gape at the two girls.

"Oh, so close that time, Karai," Shinigami hums.

Karai, having just changed back into her fully human form from her half mutated one, nodded. "Would have beat him too if he hadn't managed to wake up his brothers."

"What-" Leo fumbles for words.

"Dudettes, that was like your best try yet," Mikey says with a grin. He jumps down from his crouch on the counter to the floor. He still has his two frying pans in hand.

"' _Best try_?!'" Raph exclaims. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Mikey at least has the sense to look a little guilty. "I made a bet a few weeks ago with Shini that she would never be able to win a sneak attack against me. She apparently roped Karai into it this time."

"Yes, well who wouldn't pass up the chance for a fun midnight mission," Karai said before throwing a smirk Leo's way.

"So you just decide to burst into our home in the middle of the night and give all of us heart attacks?" Donnie asks.

"Well, night time is the best time for a sneak attack." Shini shrugs.

"Could you not have at least warned us?" Leo asks.

"We could have," Shini says, "but you three are too easy to read. Michelangelo would have known about the attack before we even got to try it."

Mikey bounces on his feet and nods. "Why do you think you guys are never able to pull successful pranks on me?"

"So I was just rudely awoken by a bet?" Raph growls.

"Unfortunately so, Raphael," Karai says. "Now, it appears as though it is our time to leave." Then she nudges Shinigami, who smiles. The room is quickly filled with smoke.

When the smoke clears enough to see, the two kunoichis are gone.

Another growl from Raph. "You are so dead Mikey."

Mikey yelps and darts out of the kitchen before anyone can grab him. Raph follows just feet behind Mikey.

Leo sighs and exits as well, leaving Donnie as the only turtle left in the kitchen.

Donnie sighs and walks over to the fridge, noting the broken glass and puddle right in front of it. He avoids it as he opens the freezer and places ice cream kitty back inside it.

"Be glad you don't have brothers," Donnie tells ice cream kitty. "They're a pain."

A scream echoes out from the pit as Donnie closes the freezer and steps away from the mess on the floor.

"I just wanted some water!"

"Well, you missed out on your chance now!"

"But sometimes I guess they're not complete pains," Donnie adds to himself as an afterthought.


End file.
